Exo-Force (Brand)
Exo-Force is a series of LEGO sets that feature mechs and characters inspired by Japanese manga and anime stories, as well as Exosquad, that was released in 2006. The story is based around Sentai Mountain and how the Robots try to attack the human's base the Sentai Fortress, then later the Golden City. It's original working name was "Battlepeak", and its original concept art was drawn by Faber. Story The story of Exo-Force portrays brave young pilots who use Battle Machines and teamwork to overcome overwhelming odds in their war against an army of evil robots. On the Sentai Mountain, there was a peaceful civilization where advanced robots and the ancient way of life went hand in hand. But one day, a golden robot named Meca One led the robots to revolt against the humans. Fights between the humans and robots broke out, unleashing uncontrollable energies that divided the mountain in two. The humans eventually overcame the robots, and cast them into the gorge. The humans built Bridges to link the two halves of the mountain. The most important bridge they built was the Tenchi Bridge. Some humans, including Sensei Keiken, feared that the robots might come back someday so Sensei Keiken promptly began to construct armored Battle Machines for defense. But before the humans' preparations were complete, the robot legions, armed with battle machines of their own, caught the humans by surprise and quickly seized control the southern half of the mountain. More powerful than ever, their primary aim was this: to completely drive humanity from Sentai Mountain. Sensei Keiken hurriedly recruited new pilots to man the battle machines and Exo-Force was born. The Exo-Force storyline for 2006 culminated in the Battle of Sentai Fortress when Meca One unleashed an all-out assault on the humans. After a narrow victory, Keiken decided that Exo-Force was too vulnerable in the Sentai Fortress and that they needed an "edge" to defeat the robots. The 2007 storyline centers around Exo-Force's discovery of the legendary Golden City at the top of Sentai Mountain and mysterious secret codes therein which could be used to unlock powerful technology. Keiken's hope was that this technology would provide the crucial key to defeating the robots. In the 2008 storyline, Keiken is being held captive by the robots in the jungle at the base of Sentai Mountain. The Exo-Force pilots must rescue their leader in this hostile jungle environment that holds the secret to what gave the robots life and the will to destroy. Sets '2006' 'Polybags (Britian only) (Included with batteries)' *5965 Exosuit *5966 Glider *5967 Takeshi Walker 'January First Wave' 'Small Box ($5 USD)' *7708 Uplink *7711 Sentry 'Medium Box ($15 USD)' *7700 Stealth Hunter *7701 Grand Titan *7702 Thunder Fury *7703 Fire Vulture 'Large Box' *7704 Sonic Phantom ($20 USD) *7705 Gate Assault ($30 USD) 'March Special Edition' *7712 Supernova ($20 USD) 'August Second Wave' *7706 Mobile Defense Tank ($30 USD) *7707 Striking Venom ($50 USD) *7709 Sentai Fortress ($100 USD) 'October Special Edition' *7713 Bridge Walker vs. White Lightning ($50 USD) '2007' 'Polybags (Britian Only) (Included with batteries)' *3870 Exo-Force Polybag *3871 Exo-Force Polybag *3885 Mini Jet Fighter *3886 Green Exo Fighter 'January First Wave' 'Small Box ($8 USD)' *8100 Cyclone Defender *8101 Claw Crusher 'Medium Box ($15 USD)' *8102 Blade Titan *8103 Sky Guardian *8104 Shadow Crawler *8105 Iron Condor 'March Special Edition' *7714 Golden Guardian ($25 USD) 'August Second Wave' *8106 Aero Booster ($30 USD) *8107 Sentai Golden Tower ($50 USD) *8108 Mobile Devastator ($90 USD) 'October Special Edition' *7721 Combat Crawler X2 ($50 USD) '2008' 'January First Wave' 'Small Box ($8 USD)' *8111 River Dragon *8112 Battle Arachnoid 'Medium Box ($15 USD)' *8113 Assault Tiger *8114 Chameleon Hunter *8115 Dark Panther *8116 Jungle Thrasher (Cancelled) 'Large Box' *8117 Storm Lasher ($20 USD) *8118 Hybrid Rescue Tank ($30 USD) External Links *LEGO Exo-Force Homepage Category:Real Life